Dmitri
Introduction Dmitri is a vampire and leader of The Seven who serve the Archangel of New York, Raphael. Dmitri is head of the Security Force and he stays with Raphael out of loyalty.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Dmitri had been Made against his will.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 About Species * Vampire Age * Millennium Archangel's Blade, #4 ch. 1 Lineage * Descendant of a mortal Raphael had once called friend.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Maker * Isis Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Allegiance * Raphael * The Seven Powers / Abilities / Skills * Scent-Lure * Rope bondage Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 * Eyes turn pure black when angry—No whites, no irises. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * He can track by scent. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 Weaknesses *Children and young people who have been harmed. Stems from the harm his own children faced at the hands of Isis. Occupation / Position / Titles * Second-in-Command-to: Raphael * Leader of The Seven * Head of the Security Force. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Habitat / Residence / Origins * New York City Weapons / Posessions * Sword * Red Ferrari Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Character / Personality / Motivations * Raised Naasir (about age 4) after Raphael found him at the stronghold of Osiris in Antartica. Physical Description * Silky dark hair, dark chocolate eyes, warm gold skin. * "Not surprising, given that Dmitri was wet-dream beautiful-silky black hair, dark, dark eyes, skin that spoke of the Mediterranean rather than cold Slavic climes." Angels' Blood, Book #1 * Smells of fur, sex and sin—Scent-Lure. * his scent that was truly intoxicating-rich and dark and luscious. Angel's Blood * eyes blazed fire when angry.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Love Interests * Honor Connections * Wife: Honor * Surrogate-Father-to: Naasir * Previous Wife: Ingrede (from human life hundreds of years ago) * Daughter: Catrina (from human life) * Son: Misha (from human life) * Former lover: Favashi * Friends: Raphael * Second-in-Command-to: Raphael * Maker: Isis * Other: * Allies: Raphael, The Seven * Enemies: Isis, Lijuan, Other Details * He has raised Naasir from childhood. * Dmitri knew the name and face of every vampire living in and around New York.Archangel's Blade, #4 ch. 1 * Good at hiding his strength and charisma until he wanted to use it. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Dmitri would execute Elena with ice-cold precision if he considered her too big a chink in Raphael's armor.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 * Dmitri was Made against his will. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 Biography / History ✥ Dmitri was born into a farming family around one thousand years ago. He met his wife and soulmate, Ingrede, young and they produced two children. Isis, an angel, took an interest in Dmitri and after many attempts at luring him. She captures him and Raphael. Dmitri is forcibly Made and is forced to kill his young son. Dmitri and Raphael kill Isis and escape together. ✥ Dmitri had been Made against his will. Isis had known that Raphael had a heart and that he cared about Dmitri because he was a descendant of a mortal Raphael had once called friend. So, Isis stole Dmitri's mortality—and made Raphael watch. That had been almost a thousand years ago. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 ✥ At two hundred years old, Dmitri rebelled against Raphael's authority and wnt to Neha's court for a hundred years under her tender mercies. He's seen what the other Archangels can do. When asked, Raph said Dmitri was old enough to choose so he didn't stop him. ✥ While indulging in a life of sin, pleasure and blood, a coping mechanism for the horror of his past, Dmitri has an affair with a pre-archangelic Favashi. ✥ His life turns around in Archangel's Blade when he meets Honor St. Nicholas, a damaged hunter with crazy dreams. Finding his soulmate in the sands of time he seizes the chance to once again be married to the only woman he's ever loved. Lessons Dmitri taught Naasir * That he was a real person and one that would be dearly missed if something happened to him. Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 1 * He had more smarts than many adults. Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 9 * Education will give him another weapon so people can't keep secrets from him and abuse him. Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 9, p. 64 * Do not steal what only has value if freely given. Dmitri had taught him that he must never take what a woman didn’t want to give.Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 15 * Wooing girls and women: Instead of bring raw meat to girls, start with the shiny things. Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 15 * Keeping promises: “A man keeps his promises, Naasir.”, and by keeping them himself. Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 16, p. 122 * Dmitri didn’t care if Naasir ate pet bunnies or if he jumped out at him so he wasn’t the best teacher on the topic of proper behavior or etiquette.Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 28 * To put on a different skin when it’s necessary—he said Naasir didn’t have to change, but that my life would be easier if I could fool people into thinking I had at times.Archangel's Enigma, #8 ch. 28 Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Dmitri Tested Galen in a sparring session after he newly arrives at the Refuge applying of the position of Weapons Master."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 1 He tells Galen he must earn trust, and that Jessamy does not have a lover in answer to galen's question."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 2 Dmitri examines the body of the vampire that Galen killed after he attacked Jess in her home. Tells Galen she'll need a guard her until the threat is resolved."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 3 Dmitri returned to the Tower to run Raphael's territory while Raph was at the Refuge."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 8 Meets Galen and Jessamy on the top of the tower when they arrive. He gives them news that the Cadre is approaching Alexander's territory and demanding he show himself."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 11 He tells Galen and Jess that Alexander Sleeps, that the vampire who attacked Jess was an acolyte of Emira, she refused to serve Rohan who would not tell the Cadre his father Sleeps as he promised him. The Cadre is working on a caretaker regime until another angel comes into full power."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 12 Dmitri comes to the Refuge sending Illium to the Tower—Raphael is worried he'll speak secrets no mortal should know to his lover. 1. Angels' Blood He had put pressure on Sara to send her best Hunter to the Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 He greeted Elena at the front door to the Tower the day of her meeting with Raphael. He emitted a sinister, seductive scent around her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Raphael takes Elena to the Vampire floor of the Tower where there is a sex party going on and introduces her to Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 7 He asked Raphael if he wanted to him to make her beg, to be more obedient. Raph said no. And he said no when Dmitry asked if he could have her after the hunt. Raph wants her himself after the hunt.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 9 He entered Raph's office during the confrontation with Elena, he was told to leave them. Later, Raph ordered him to not lose Elena, to keep her safe.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Outside, in front of the Tower, Elena turned on Dmitri, cut his throat and ran. He healed more quickly than most vamps would and was gaining on her. Lost her when she got on a motorcycle.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Dmitri came to get Raphael after Elena shot him with two angels of the Seven who flew him away o a stretcher.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 18 Has Elena tied in a chair at the Tower, he taunts her. He can't hurt her, but the other are under no such orders. He keeps them away—they would kill her. He feeds her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Raphael wakens. Orders Dmitri to make sure the others know Elena is hands-off. Dmitri asks why he won't punish her and how he was injured so badly. He goes to untie Elena. Shows her the bathroom. then leads her up to the roof to meet Raph.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 Talks to Elena while Raph in meeting. Admits he was a father. Accuses her of having Raph's mark all over her—the Angel Dust. He says she must have been exposed to the Scent-Lure very young. Elena has a flash-back, says he dead, didn't say if she made him that way, asks D if he'd kill her if she had. "I may be a monster, but I'm not a monster who preys on children." Raph lands, says Michaela got the hearts of seven dead that morning.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 He's called in to help rescue Uram's one living victim. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Illium brings Dmitri's red sports car to meet Elena at the bank—the act is a kind of snub to Jeffrey Deveraux. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 He reports: Venom cleaned up the sites. Geraldine is dead. The survivor—Holly Chang—does't carry the Toxin but does carry something. She's not contagious, and they need to know what she is, she doesn't need to die. He told Raph that he thinks Elena made him vulnerable, though he does't know how. Ralph says maybe that'a good thing. He orders him to retrieve the bodies from the morgue drivers. Then, he orders Dmitri to forget the bodies—find Elena. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 2. Archangel's Kiss Did a training session with Elena to toughen her muscles—then got in the pool with her, o the other end.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 Reports to Raphael that "He's one of ours." And, that Illium recognized the vampire as Noel by the ring he wore.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 He also reports that a dagger with a small "G"—for the Guild Hunters—on it was found hidden in his chest cavity. Raphael says, "He plans to become Cadre by destroying what another archangel created." He adds that Michaela is on her way to the refuge. He says Elena weakens him. Raph says she's his hert, that he's to protect her as he once did.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Elena learns that Dmitri was Made against his will.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 After his training session with Elena, he threw a dagger at her that missed her only because she threw herself on the ground by her hunters senses. The note attached said "This is not a Refuge for you. You're prey. Don't forget."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Entering Sam's House, Elena get a brief flashback of her sister's murder. Dmitri uses his Scent-Lure to ground her enough to let her enter the house—puts her in his debt.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir recalls throughout the book some of the various memories and lessons that Dmitri taught him growing up (see the section "Lessons Dmitri taught Naasir" above). heard from the pilot tha tNaasir and Andromeda made it safely to their destination. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Quotes : “Love has a way of crushing a man until nothing remains. Be careful.” Dmitri to Galen 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 : You were two hundred years old, Old enough to choose." ... "Old enough to be cocky with no real knowledge to back it up. A damn pup with delusions of grandeur." Raphael and Dmitri Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 : "What do you see, Guild Hunter?" ... "You, sword in hand," she said honestly. ... "I still dance with steel. You're welcome to watch." — Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 : A shadow passed over his face. "I didn't say I'd never been a father." — to Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 : "You can hardly sit in judgment on those who prefer vampire lovers now." A curl of scent snaked around her, insidious in its seduction. "Not when you wear Raphael's colors in your skin." — to Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 : The scent twisted around her body, infiltrating her very veins. "So sensitive, Elena, so exquisitely sensitive. You must've been exposed to our beauty very young." There was anger in his tone then, as if the idea repulsed him. "Who?" He vanished the tendril of scent. (flashback) "He's dead," she whispered. ... "Did you kill him?" ... "Would you hurt me if I had?" ... "I may be a monster," he said, his voice strangely gentle, "but I'm not a monster who preys on children." — Elena and Dmitri''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 : "I'll make sure she's never alone." ... Raphael heard the unspoken words. "And will she be safe with you?" ... The vampire's expression altered. "She weakens you." ... "She is my heart. Protect her as you did once before." ... "If I'd known the consequences of that decision . . . But it is done." When Dmitri gave a curt nod, Raphael knew his Seven wouldn't move against her. — Dmitri, Raphael ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 : She'd never admit it in a million years, but she was already starting to miss Dmitri's wicked brand of humor. — Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 : At Elena's praise at his flying, Raphael felt the pride from the heart of the youth he'd been before Caliane. Before Isis. Before Dmitri.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 22 : See Also * Book References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Seven Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Refuge